


Redecorate

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Desert Bluffs, Mild Gore, Other, POV Second Person, Something else I should warn for but it spoils the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Could I buy you another drink?” a cheery voice asks, sliding up next to you as you finish off your after-work beverage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redecorate

“Could I buy you another drink?” a cheery voice asks, sliding up next to you as you finish off your after-work beverage. The voice seems familiar, but you’re going to say no until you turn and look and see _him_. You recognize him immediately, his skin tinted red with far more than just sun and his heritage, a broad smile with sharp, broken and missing teeth, and his _eyes_ , black pits, burned out from being chosen to gaze directly upon the Smiling God.

“ _Kevin_ ,” you say, obviously star-struck.

Kevin grins in response, taking it as a “Yes” and motioning to the bartender to get you both fresh drinks.

You talk  for a while, casually, about how important productivity is and what you do within Strex. It isn’t much, you say, but Kevin assures you that everyone is important to the company and compliments your dedication to your work.

The compliments keep coming as your drinks slowly empty, getting more personal and you return them in kind. Eventually you’re only swirling the ice around in your drink, and Kevin leans in. “I couldn’t help but admire your skin when I walked in. You glow like the beautiful sun. I can only imagine how beautiful you are on the inside…”

The words go straight through you and when Kevin asks you back to his place, you don’t hesitate in saying “Yes.”

It’s a short drive to Kevin’s building, and shorter elevator ride up to his apartment, the conversation continuing as he lets you in.

“Do you like the place?” Kevin asks as he locks the door behind him, and you take a few moments to admire the efficiency apartment, its once off-white walls now painted a rusty brown-red. You reply that it’s lovely and can see the delight in Kevin’s face at the compliment.

He gives you the tour of the small space, pointing out the kitchenette and the bathroom before ending with letting the futon in the center of the room down into a bed.

You smirk and let him kiss you, pulling him down on top of you onto the bed slowly, licking into his mouth and feeling each jagged point of his teeth with the tip of your tongue.

“ _Ohhh my_! How eager!” Kevin praises, breaking the kiss momentarily to begin unbuttoning your top. You do the same in turn before pulling away to shed all the clothing on the upper half of your body so that Kevin’s hands and lips can roam over it.

He continues kissing down, until he hits the waistband of your pants, and then works his way back up to your neck, whispering into your ear. You don’t even hear the request for permission before you grant it emphatically.

Kevin chuckles, his voice low, and undoes the button of your khakis, slipping his hand in and rubbing and stroking you through your underwear for several moments while you attempt to grind against his palm. He takes it away, though, using it to pull down your pants and underwear, leaving you naked on the bed and bringing his other hand up, pushing fingers into your mouth.

You suck on the fingers, tasting the coppery metallic saltiness of them with a little groan as Kevin returned the attentions of his other hand to below your waist.

After a few more moments, the fingers slip out of your mouth, leaving you feeling just slightly empty until they are replaced with Kevin’s tongue and found their way between your legs and into you.

He works them in and out slowly, fucking you with his fingers and mimicking the actions in your mouth with his tongue.

He keeps bringing you close to the edge before backing off, teasing and leaving you to buck against anything that he gives you.

You think you are finally about to see why he was chosen by the Smiling God when the sensation stops and you are left empty with your hips fallen back against the bedsheets and a whine escaping your throat.

“Now, now,” Kevin says with a sweet, small chuckle, “Haven’t you learned anything working for Strex? You have to work for your reward…”

He settles on top of you, spreading your legs and letting them bracket his hips as he pushes in, and you feel warmed deep within your bones.

You are left speechless as he begins to move, rocking in and out and circling his hips, until  he stops and you make to whine again, but hot breath across your ear makes you stifle it.

“Work for it,” he commands, and your hips snap to meet his instantly.

Kevin pulls back slightly, and you can see his smile again, and look into his burned out eyes as you both build to a rough, frantic pace.

It isn’t long until you can feel the great warmth setting your nerves on fire as you sing praises of the Smiling God in unison with the man on top of you, and you let him push you over the edge, tumbling down with him. You come, hard, your vision whiting out and making you wonder if you’ve been chosen, too.

You come back to yourself, though, intact and satiated, as you feel Kevin release within you.

Sweaty and panting, he pulls out, although you do not feel empty this time, and lays down, pulling you close and rubbing along your side. “I know you said you liked the place,” Kevin murmurs, and you feel sharp, broken teeth pricking against your neck, “but I haven’t redecorated in a while, and I think it could use a little freshening up…”

The pressure against your skin turns to bright pain for a moment and you gasp but can manage no words.

It all goes black quickly after that. You don’t know it, but you are cherished, split open and the beautiful parts of you caressed and painted on the walls before Kevin curls up to sleep in the remainder of your warmth.


End file.
